


Comfortember 24: Homesickness

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Post-Promised Day, Swearing, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: Maria emerged from the hotel bathroom to find Breda out on the balcony, looking out over the twinkling lights of the tourist district. She frowned, feeling the tension in her shoulders ratchet ever higher. Something had been eating at him for days now; he’d been short-tempered, sullen, a real pain in the ass. And then he suggests a spontaneous weekend in Central? And then he spends the whole day being even more twitchy and withdrawn? She stepped outside to join him, filled with foreboding.
Relationships: Heymans Breda/Maria Ross
Kudos: 6
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 24: Homesickness

Maria emerged from the hotel bathroom to find Breda out on the balcony, looking out over the twinkling lights of the tourist district. She frowned, feeling the tension in her shoulders ratchet ever higher. Something had been eating at him for days now; he’d been short-tempered, sullen, a real pain in the ass. And then he suggests a spontaneous weekend in Central? And _then_ he spends the whole day being even _more_ twitchy and withdrawn? She stepped outside to join him, filled with foreboding. _This is it._ _We’re about to break up._  


Without turning or speaking, he settled an arm around her shoulders, thumb idly tracing her shoulder blade. She let him think. The night was warm and dry, and his arm warm and comforting. _Maybe it’s something else. God knows he’s got plenty else to worry about._ They stood like this for awhile, quiet, watching the nightlife unfold beneath them.   


Then he said, "'S funny," and Maria tensed. She knew the significance of his "it's funny" preambles. _Here it comes._  


"Spent most of my life out east. Hated it. Joined the military to see the world, they kept me in the east, cuz fuck me I guess. How long was I posted here, six weeks? But it... I dunno. Feels like home, in a way nowhere east ever did. 'S nice to be back. Even if it's just a day."  


Maria resisted the urge to turn and look him in the eyes. It would be too much; he'd close up again. _This_ is what’s been bothering him? He's been so out of sorts because... he missed... Central City? Well, Maria certainly knew the ache of homesickness.  


"It's a great city," she agreed, trying to keep the relief out of her voice. "When I was in Xing... Xing was amazing, beautiful, and everyone was so kind and welcoming, but it wasn't home. All I wanted was to walk along the waterfront one more time. Or I'd remember Claudia's, or the Dancing Horse, how we'd all go there after work..."   


She felt a twinge of guilt; Denny would be so hurt if he found out she’d been in the city and hadn’t come see him.  


"It is a great city.” He shook his head. “Me an' Havoc, Falman an' Fuery, we were gonna tear this place up. When we got here, it was... we didn't know how fucked things were, and it was... felt like the _start_ of somethin, you know? But--" he sighed. "Instead we got ripped apart. Shredded. And now we're stuck in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, building homes for everyone but ourselves."

She did look at him now, startled by his words, the crack in his voice. Building homes for everyone but ourselves,... he’s saying-- he’s saying _I want to build a home for myself._  


He’s saying, __I want to put down roots, and I can’t do that in Ishval.__  


Her heart started racing all over again. He did not look at her; his eyes were wet.  


"It won't be forever," she said softly, reaching up to put her hand on his. "And when we're done, we can request a transfer to Central." His hand tightened on her shoulder. "I have a feeling it's where the general will want us anyway."  


He was quiet another long moment, looking out at the rooftops. And when he spoke, it was a rasp, forced from a constricted throat.  


  


"Marry me."  


  


Maria's heart stopped.   


The rest of her life unfolded before her in a flash: a little townhouse in the northeast. Running into each other in the kitchen making dinner. Rainy afternoon chess matches. Poker nights with the guys. Having her parents over for holidays. Having his brothers over for holidays. A hyperactive, whip-smart redheaded son. An overconfident, indefatigable redheaded daughter. Her heart hammered _yes, yes, yes_.

  


Then she laughed and shoved him.  


"You degenerate ass, at least look me in the eye when you're proposing!"  


He laughed in return and wrapped her in a crushing embrace.  


"Let's find you a ring tomorrow. Then I'll do it right."


End file.
